The Dream
by SVUlover13
Summary: Everything isn't as it has seemed. A little one-shot I wrote. How I think SVU should end. Spoiler for Padre Sandunguero.


Author's Note: This is my head canon for how the show ends, because it makes the most sense to me, personally. Events up to "Padre Sandunguero". Unfortunately I can't do more than that, because I don't know what's going to happen on the show.

Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me. Dick Wolf has all the rights to them

* * *

><p>Olivia walked into the bar, looking around for the man she was here to talk to. He spots Olivia looking around for him and walks up to her.<p>

"Sergeant, we gotta stop meeting like this" Tucker breathes.

"Amaro has no interest in protecting his father, he's not trying to fix this." Olivia tries to reason with Tucker.

"All right, so much for the small talk." Tucker starts "But since you're asking, I would hate to be him right now." Olivia sighs.

"Either he testifies against his father; which is barbaric. Or it looks like he's trying to cover up a crime. I almost feel sorry for him." He states sympathetically.

"Wow, you're getting soft in your old age." Olivia states, not jokingly.

"Maybe," Tucker concedes, "So are you just going to stand here talking about Amaro, or can I buy you a drink?"

"How's the wine here?" Olivia questions.

"I think you should try the bourbon." Tucker smiles.

She smiles back at him as he passes her. Olivia turns around and follows him to some seats at the bar.

Something didn't feel right about this to Olivia. What was she doing getting a drink at the bar with Tucker?

Suddenly Olivia heard her name being called. She knew that voice anywhere. It was Elliot. She looked around and couldn't find him. It sounded like it was getting closer. She still couldn't find him.

* * *

><p>Olivia jolted up in the bed. She took in her surroundings; she was in the cribs at the precinct. Elliot was standing by the bed with a worried look on his face.<p>

"Liv, are you ok?" Elliot asked, concerned as to why she woke up the way she did.

"El? Why are you here? I haven't seen you in 4 years!" Olivia was getting pissed off. He had no right to be here.

Now Elliot was really worried.

"Olivia what are you talking about. I work here, and what do you mean you haven't seen me in 4 years. You have only been up here for an hour."

"That's bull, you walked out of here 4 years ago. You left without a word! You made Cragen tell me that you handed in your papers." Olivia was screaming at this point. She was furious he was acting like none of this never happened.

"Handed in my pap…. Liv, what are you talking about? I have never handed in my papers. Also I would never leave without letting you know. I don't plan on leaving without you either. Where is all this coming from?" By now, Elliot was more lost than he had been in a long time.

Now Olivia was also confused. He had no clue what she was talking about, and she could see the legitimate confusion on his face.

"Jenna Fox came in and shot up the precinct. She killed Luke Ronson for having her mom killed. She also shot Sister Peg five feet away from me. You shot her to keep her from killing anymore people, then IAB investigated you. You left without talking to me and handed your papers in to Cragen. I called you after it all happened and you never answered. I tried for months and nothing. You just walked out of my life, like we had never been partners or friends." Olivia was in tears, it was all still fresh to her.

"Liv, Jenna never shot up the precinct. Annette won her trial a couple of weeks ago. Don't you remember? They sent us a picture of Jenna in her prom dress." Olivia was crying harder now.

Elliot sat down on the bunk next to her, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head on his chest and cried. He ran his hand through her hair, and murmured that it would be ok, and that she needed to calm down.

"So you mean it was all just a dream? The shooting, you leaving, Amaro and Rollins filling in for you. Cragen getting framed for murder. Me dating David Haden and Brian Cassidy. William Lewis assaulting and torturing me for 4 day, only to escape from jail and force me to play Russian Roulette and shoot himself to frame me for his death. Getting another new detective named Carisi. Cragen and Munch retiring. Me being commanding officer of the squad. Noah. All of that was just a dream?"

Elliot just looked at Olivia. No wonder she was shaken up. That sounded like one hell of a dream.

"Yeah, it was all just a dream. Sounds like one hell of a dream too. Why don't we go home, and you can tell me all about this crazy dream you had." Elliot suggested.

"Home?"

"Yeah, that place me, you, and Eli live."

"Wait, we live together?"

"Of course we do, most married people live together silly."

In an instant it all came back to her. His divorce, getting custody of Eli, the proposal, the wedding, their honeymoon. Everything, all the good, the bad, and the in between. She remembered that she came up here to take a nap while Elliot finished his paperwork, since she had been exhausted.

There was also one little piece of news she had yet to tell him. If their child happened to be a boy and looked anything like the little boy in the dream, then she couldn't wait to tell Elliot. Though she hoped he would have El's piercing blue eyes.

"Going home sounds good. Let's let Cragen know, and we will be out of here."

The two of them walked down into the bullpen hand-in-hand and Olivia had a large smile on her face. She couldn't wait to tell him everything.


End file.
